Fantasmas
by Alega
Summary: Lo que pasó después de la noche de Halloween del año 2013 con Francia e Inglaterra. Spoilers del evento de Himaruya en su blog.


**Diclaimer:** _Hetalia World Stars no es de mi propiedad._

**Advertencias:**_ Spoilers del evento de Halloween del año pasado, que Himaruya continuó este año._

.

**Fantasmas**

−¿Cuándo te di permiso para entrar en mi casa?

Inglaterra no se había sorprendido al encontrar a la nación que tenía (desgraciadamente) por vecina en el estudio de su casa, instalado con comodidad en uno de los sillones, de piernas cruzadas, con un libro bastante pesado sobre el regazo. Desde aquella distancia podía distinguir el lomo oscuro, las páginas amarillentas, y el olor a polvo. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo consultó, llevado por un motivo que a una nación racionalmente estúpida como la francesa jamás se le habría presentado en su día a día. Por aquel motivo, más que el hecho de encontrarlo otra vez allí violentando su privacidad, le daba curiosidad saber qué razón habría impulsado a Francia a escoger precisamente ese ejemplar, entre tantos otros cuyos contenidos se adaptaban mejor a un mundo ordinario.

−¿Hace falta esas formalidades a estas alturas del partido? –respondió Francia, dedicándole una sonrisa que quería condensar un saludo y una disculpa por presentarse en su casa de esa manera. Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su lectura. Inglaterra arrugó el ceño cuando Francia pasó la página, como si su regaño, su indignación o siquiera su presencia fueran poca cosa−. Ah, por favor, ¿harías un poco de té? Tengo sed.

−Entonces sal a comprarte una botella de agua, no estoy aquí para servirte, ni siquiera te invité –comenzó a gruñir, esperando que entendiera la poca disposición que tenía para aguantarlo en esta ocasión, como en el resto de las ocasiones.

Inglaterra fue a su escritorio y revisó, por pura mecánica, que todo estuviera en su sitio. No es que fuera especialmente ordenado, pero cuando se trataba de mantener presentable su sitio de trabajo se solía destacar. En realidad, mantenía los documentos guardados en los dos cajones que tenía el escritorio, no solo con llave, sino con varios hechizos por si acaso quien quisiera robarle información también supiera utilizar magia, como sus hermanos. No era el caso de Francia porque era un inculto, pero nunca estaba de más comprobar que nada se hubiera filtrado.

−¿Qué tanto ves en esa pieza de madera vieja y anticuada? –La voz de su no-invitado lo sacó de sus pensamientos−. Ah, ¿vas a pedirme mi opinión sobre tus escritos? Puedo ser más elegante que Escocia y decirte lo malo que son sin necesidad de usarlos en el baño.

Escocia era una de las personas que podía usar magia, o al menos hacía el intento con pobres resultados, y había dado pie a que Inglaterra reforzara las maldiciones que rodeaban los secretos que quería guardar. Su hermano mayor, delicado como nadie, había intentado abrir uno de los cajones con magia y acabó explotando la cerradura, prendiendo fuego a la madera y al papel. Inglaterra había tenido que apagar el desastre antes de que pasara a mayores, pero mientras se hacía cargo de la situación entre hechizos e insultos, Escocia había aprovechado para revisar parte de los papeles que se habían salvado del fuego.

A Inglaterra todavía le rechinaban los dientes al recordar la fuerza con la que Escocia se había reído. Él y luego Francia cuando le comentó de los registros de escritura que hacía Inglaterra en sus pocos ratos libres, y luego la burla de España y Prusia cuando Francia se los comentó, y luego… No había secretos en Europa una vez que alguno de sus vecinos sin oficio los descubría. Sus burlas eran estúpidas porque, desde un punto de vista crítico, esos relatos y su poesía no tenían nada que envidiarle a los autores actuales.

−Te lo voy a preguntar de otra manera, a ver si así lo entiendes de una vez –decidió decir Inglaterra, queriendo alejarse del tema de su escritura para evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas como la sangre que deseaba derramar en estos momentos−. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

−Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió hacerte una visita.

Inglaterra sabía que esa no era la verdadera respuesta, solo una mentira dicha sin pensarlo. A Francia se le daba bien mentir, con un sonrisa y aparentando la mejor de las intenciones.

−¿Sin saludarme ni nada?

−Oh, no, claro que tenía la intención de saludarte para besar esas mejillas frías –Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco−, y de hecho lo intenté con todo mi empeño. Como creía que estabas aquí y no en otro sitio improbable, como la cocina, vine directamente. Luego… las letras me perdieron. ¡Dejé de ser dueño de mis actos! –agregó con dramatismo.

A Inglaterra le molestaba que no lo estuviera tomando en serio. Otra persona, como Japón, se habría disculpado, lleno de vergüenza. En cambio Francia todavía no lo había hecho y volvía a pasar de su indignación, bajando su atención hacia el libro. Aparentemente le estaba robando todo el interés y no le parecía necesario darle más excusas al dueño de la casa en la que se había colado sin más.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, por más que cambiara la cerradura o se mudara de vivienda, Francia tenía la habilidad para aparecer donde sea que se refugiara en busca de silencio y soledad. A veces era el único que lo visitaba en semanas, porque sus hermanos solo se aparecían por motivos administrativos y, para los demás, les bastaba con los medios proporcionados por una conexión web.

Inglaterra se acercó a Francia y le quitó el libro, siendo su turno de ignorar la queja de su intruso. En realidad, ese libro habría tenido que estar en la otra biblioteca, en ese sitio de la casa a la que solo entraba él, pero como su estudio no frecuentaba visitas lo había dejado estar, junto con otros libros de la misma naturaleza. Miró la página que Francia había estado leyendo y supo que las letras que lo habían perdido formaban parte del capítulo donde se hablaban de los fantasmas a profundidad. Llevaba pocas páginas leídas para el tiempo que lo suponía encerrado en su estudio; distinguió su letra, pequeña para que cupiera entre todo el texto que ya disponía el libro. Pese al estar amontonadas, podía comprender sus anotaciones solo porque formaba parte de su amplio conocimiento del tema. ¿Y si Francia se había tardado porque quería enterarse también de lo que había escrito él?

−¿Por qué quieres saber de fantasmas? Tú no crees en ellos.

−Creo en que hay almas que no descansan en paz. No hablo de fantasmas necesariamente, pero… −Inglaterra arqueó una ceja−. Ya, no me mires así, acepto que fue inesperado lo que ocurrió la noche de Halloween. Pensaba que era otro de tus trucos, incluso porque los fantasmas que se aparecieron deseaban asesinarme a pesar de tratarse de mis más ilustres ciudadanos.

−No fue cosa mía, si esos franceses te querían matar es porque lo mereces –dijo−. No te metas en temas en los que no crees y en donde no tienes ninguna influencia. Por mi parte pasé un rato aceptable; a diferencia de muchos, mis hombres no quieren vengarse de mí.

−Ya, sí, pero si solo se hubiera tratado de Napoleón, vale, sí, acepto que no sea su persona más querida pero ¿y los demás?

−¿Como María Antonieta?

−Pensaba que después de la muerte ella solo se iba a quedar con los buenos momentos que compartimos juntos.

Inglaterra esbozó una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

−Le cortas el cuello a una mujer y te guardará rencor por toda la eternidad. Pero me preocupa que precisamente por eso, se hayan podido aparecer por no estar descansando en paz debidamente, ¿entiendes?

−Aunque no estén descansando debidamente, hace falta más que odio para venir a jalarte los pies en las noches –dijo Inglaterra−. Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso. Además, no todos se querían vengar: Juana de Arco, por ejemplo.

Francia lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco solo por mencionarla, lo cual era bastante irónico dado que Inglaterra incluso había hablado con ella, aunque no porque él hubiera dado el primer paso. Juana no había sido bonita ni femenina como al imaginario le gustaba reflejar, pero una vez que se había esfumado el horror a la que había sido lanzada, se mostraba una jovencita franca y valiente que sabía ganarse el respeto de quienes la rodeaban más que el amor o la admiración. Seguramente así se había visto cuando no representaba el papel de la guerrera de Francia.

−Juana de Arco no es un fantasma –le corrigió Francia−. Ella renació y es ahora otra persona. Una señorita norteamericana. Creo que ya te he hablado de ella.

−Tu hipótesis no tiene fundamento, no me pienso creer que esa tal Lisa de verdad es Juana.

Especialmente porque la verdadera Juana de Arco se había aparecido ante todos hace pocas noches. Mientras Francia salía a defender su punto, Inglaterra concluyó que durante la larga noche, en la que prácticamente todos tuvieron la oportunidad de entablar conversación –o justificaciones, depende de con quién fuera el reencuentro- con varias personas de su pasado, Francia no había llegado a ver a Juana de Arco. ¿Ella no habría querido o él había sido tan idiota como para no reconocerla a simple vista?

Inglaterra intentó recordar, pero esa noche Francia no había sido una de sus prioridades y no le había prestado atención. Sabía, porque otros lo habían comentado, que se había traído a una actriz inglesa como acompañante y que luego habían abandonado el salón. Seguro aquel idiota se había esfumado con aquella mortal sin darle tiempo a Juana de encontrarlo, en el caso en que Juana no hubiera evitado el encuentro deliberadamente (porque, de estar Inglaterra en su lugar, a él tampoco le haría ilusión estar cerca del hombre culpable de todas sus desgracias, tal vez por eso no habría actuado como los demás franceses encabezados por Napoleón).

Inglaterra dejó el libro en un espacio libre que había en una de las estanterías. No era material para una nación racional como Francia y era mejor si evitaba meterle ideas en la cabeza que pudieran traer problemas.

−Oye, de verdad quiero terminar lo que estaba leyendo –le reprochó Francia.

−¿Y esta es acaso tu biblioteca? ¿Tu libro? No. Entonces agradece que no te eche a patadas todavía.

−Oh, un encanto.

−Y ve a justificar tu presencia. Tengo hambre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Francia de poner los ojos en blanco. Se levantó del asiento y se marchó de la habitación mascullando en contra de la hospitalidad inglesa, sin reparar en que bajo la perspectiva de Inglaterra, no la merecía.

Francia intentó sacar a colación el tema de los fantasmas, pero Inglaterra no le dio oportunidad y pronto, aceptando su derrota, aquello quedó enterrado por ese día.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
